


Sunny D

by Dorito_Sexual



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Almost smut, BillDip, Crack, I should be finishing another chapter for my other fanfics but instead i wrote this, I'm Sorry, Making Out, cause i dunno fucking sunny D man, crack writing, fuCKING SUNNY D, maybe I'll write a sequel to this shit?, not quite, this is stupid and short but you should still read it, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorito_Sexual/pseuds/Dorito_Sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill enjoys messing with his human, so he comes up with an interesting plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny D

Bill always enjoyed making his boyfriend uncomfortable, it gave him pure joy. Well, to be specific he wasn’t exactly his boyfriend, more so Bill terrorized him and he found his pine tree’s reactions to be adorable. Yes, Bill ‘loved’ none other than Dipper Pines, who was now a teenager with raging hormones. Bill could practically smell the hormones floating around his brunette. One day he decided to play with these hormones.  
  
He wrote a note for Dipper that said “Go to your room for a fun night~ ;)” He thought this would be somewhat romantic, but from the scream he heard downstairs carving the message into a dead animal carcass was not the best way to go. He sighed and waited for Dipper to come up to his room. A grin grew on his face when he heard Dipper’s loud footsteps come up the stairs, his door swung open and his jaw dropped from the sight.  
  
Bill was in a glorious toned human form, with short blonde hair with a few small waves, only wearing tight black boxers. There were doritos scattered all across the bed, with a full chip bag in front of his crotch. “Welcome back Pinetree~” He purred, and Dippers face went completely red when he realized who exactly was in front of him. He quickly shut the door and stormed over to the bed.  
  
“Bill, what do you think you- ah!” He fell onto the blonde when a hand grabbed his wrist to pull him down. He cringed as he felt chips crunch under him, but didn’t pay to much mind to it. Lips were smashed against his and Bill quickly moved them so Dipper was underneath him. The kiss was heated, their tongues crashing together and at one point the brunettes fingers moved to tangle in Bills hair, pulling him closer. Bills hands slid underneath Dippers shirt, rubbing up and down his sides, then moving to palm him through his jeans. The brunette moaned into the kiss, grinding against his hand for more friction. Bill slowly slipped his hand into his Pinetree’s jeans, brewing the kiss to whisper in the most seductive voice possible “I want the D~” Before Dipper could even react to the stupid line, Bill squeezed him lightly, using his other hand to reach for something behind them.  
  
“THE SUNNY D”  A single jug of Sunny D orange juice was pulled out, and Bill moved off of Dipper completely, opening and drinking a large sip of the heavenly juice. He got up off the bed, leaving Dipper utterly speechless as the blonde strode out the door, his hips swinging with the movement. The half hard brunette, now covered in the orange dust of doritos, finally realized what had just happened.   
  
“WHAT THE HELL BILL?!” He called out, only hearing a howling cackle in response. He sat there for a few minutes wondering what he did to deserve this when his Grunkle decided to walk in. Before looking into the room he heard the elder grumble something about “checking on him” but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene before him. The other let out a long sigh followed by an “I don’t want to know", and walked out of the room  
  
Why was being a teenager so hard?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for whatever the fuck this is.  
> I had writers block and this just kind of happened.  
> I hope you enjoy this writing, and my other fanfictions will have actual serious chapters added to them soon.


End file.
